Tumpur
by del.josandra
Summary: Sequel of 'Berparak'. Kaisoo; ketika aku jatuh dan kau tak lagi di sini. Yaoi.


©**sachimalff**

disc : they belong to themselves

chara : do kyungsoo – kim jongin

warning : yaoi, no beta-ed

**a/n : **ini adalah sekuel dari fanfiksi Berparak saya, di mana ceritanya masih ada di akun ini. Silakan dibaca dulu fanfiksi itu, agar dapat mengerti yang satu ini. Saya tergelitik untuk membuat sekuel karena rasanya saya pantas menetapkan ending untuk cerita itu.

#

.

#

Hujan.

Dan hawa dingin yang menyertai, mendobrak masuk lewat pintu kafe yang terbuka. Beberapa pejalan kaki singgah, melipat payung mereka, merekatkan jaket tebal, lalu berjalan sambil memeluk tubuh.

Sementara di dalam sana, dua orang duduk berhadapan.

Diam. Tanpa kata.

Tak ada canda tawa atau gurau mesra seperti biasa. Tak ada kata yang terlontar semenjak mereka duduk di sana sepuluh menit yang lalu. Hanya bertukar salam dan sapa. Layaknya orang yang tak bertemu lama.

Hujan.

Rintiknya memang terdengar berisik, mengganggu alunan melodi dan lagu indah di dalam kafe. Harusnya, Kyungsoo membawa mantol. Atau payung.

Karena bagaimanapun juga, sekarang—atau lebih tepatnya di sini—tak akan ada yang meminjamkan jaketnya, atau memegangkan payung untuknya sampai di rumah.

Mungkin akan beda ceritanya bila itu lima tahun yang lalu. Mungkin akan beda kisahnya jika jarak dan waktu tak menipu.

Seseorang di depan Kyungsoo melakukan pergerakan tak berarti. Seperti menggeser letak cangkir kopi ke samping kiri, atau menghembuskan napas perlahan. Hanya agar tak terlalu hening dan kikuk.

Maklum—lima tahun.

Itu bukan waktu yang sebentar.

Lalu Kyungsoo melipat tangannya di atas meja. Menatap seseorang yang ada di hadapannya dengan seulas senyum—yang dipaksakan, tentu saja.

"Sudah lama, ya?"

Basa-basi.

Kyungsoo tertawa tanpa suara. Dan juga hambar. Tanpa rasa humor. Dingin. Sepi. Dan beberapa diksi memuakkan lainnya.

Seseorang di depannya mengangguk sambil mengulas senyum sayu. Sedih nan sendu.

"Kau benar," timpalnya. "Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali aku berjumpa denganmu."

"Kau baik?" tanya Kyungsoo. Ia benar-benar bertanya, kali ini. Tentang keadaan.

Mata bulatnya menuju pada _hazel _bening pemuda Kim. Menohoknya sambil bertukar kehangatan yang tersisa. Setidaknya masih ada.

Kim Jongin kehilangan suara. Bisu sementara. Otaknya butuh memproses jawaban apa yang seharusnya ia lontarkan. Bukankah itu hanya pertanyaan simpel, Jongin? Cukup jawab ya, atau tidak.

Namun bukan itu permasalahannya.

Permasalahan sesungguhnya adalah—apakah akan _benar _bila ia menjawab 'ya'? Padahal kenyataannya tak begitu-begitu amat. Apakah akan _benar _bila ia menjawab 'tidak'? Padahal ia kelihatan _baik-baik _saja.

Di awali helaan napas, Jongin bergumam. Takut salah.

"...ya."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Entah karena ia setuju, atau karena ia memang _tahu_.

Lalu Jongin mengamatinya. Kontur wajah lelaki di depannya. Lima tahun bukan waktu yang singkat untuknya, melewati semua ini. Bukan pula keadaan gampang yang bisa ia arungi seorang diri. Nyatanya, ia terjerat. Mungkin sampai saat ini. Nyatanya, ketika dihadapkan dengan Do Kyungsoo, ia kembali gentar.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Jongin bertanya.

Alis Kyungsoo bertaut, matanya menelaah wajah Jongin teliti. "Apanya?"

Benar, apanya yang bagaimana?

"Bagaimana kehidupanmu?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. "Seperti biasa. Memulai hari dengan kopi, bekerja di kantor Yifan, pulang larut malam, lalu berakhir dengan selimut dan _popcorn _di depan televisi, menonton siaran bola."

"Kau tak berubah, rupanya."

Kyungsoo tertawa. Ada sedikit rasa getir di sana. "Semuanya sudah berubah tanpa kausadari."

Jongin menunduk. Itu kalimat yang tak seharusnya ia dengar. Itu kalimat yang ia hindari. Itu fakta—yang ia benci.

Pemuda berkulit _tan _itu tersenyum miris. "Maaf."

"Untuk apa?"

Benar, maaf yang untuk apa?

"Untuk semuanya."

Kyungsoo mengangkat alis. "Kau tak perlu meminta maaf untuk kesalahan yang tak pernah kau lakukan, Jongin-ah."

Jongin menengadah. Dan kedua manik beda warna itu bertemu. Jongin mencoba mengais kehangatan yang ada di dalam sana, mencari-cari, mungkin ada satu yang tertinggal untuknya.

Namun rasanya tak ada. Semuanya sudah hilang tak berbekas. Ya—Kyungsoo benar. Sudah banyak yang berubah.

"Tapi aku meninggalkanmu _dulu_."

Tangan Kyungsoo bergerak pelan untuk meraih cangkir kopinya, membawanya kedepan bibir. Lalu menyesapnya perlahan.

Pahit. Sepahit kalimat Jongin barusan. Mungkin tak lebih pahit dari fakta—atau masa lalu. Mungkin sepahit penantian lima tahun belakangan. Mungkin lebih pahit dari takdir masa lalu.

Ia menyecap rasanya lagi.

Masih pahit.

"_Dulu_." Kyungsoo bergumam. "Kau tak meninggalkanku _dulu_. Kau meninggalkanku _sekarang_."

Jongin menelan pahit kata Kyungsoo. Ia menunduk. Bahkan tak mampu menarik satu lirikan pada pemuda di depannya.

Kyungsoo memilin cangkirnya yang tergeletak di atas meja. Genangan kopi di dalamnya berubah tenang.

Warnanya hitam.

Mungkin sehitam kenangan. Atau masa depan. Mungkin tak sehitam masa lalu, namun Kyungsoo tahu. Ini sehitam perasaannya yang mengeruh mengaduh tak dapat terengkuh.

"Siapa?" Jongin buka suara. Ia memaksa kepingnya untuk mendongak menatap obsidian hitam pekat milik Kyungsoo. "Siapa dia?"

Apanya yang siapa, sebenarnya?

Merasa pertanyaannya ambigu, Jongin membenarkan. "Siapa yang mengantarmu kemari?"

Kyungsoo kembali menyecap kopinya, hingga kemudian ia anggurkan lagi. Atensinya terpaku pada dinding kaca di sebelah kirinya. Tembus melewati pemandangan lalu-lalang orang yang kehujanan. Pasti dingin.

Sedingin perasaannya.

Entah apa yang diproses dalam otaknya, Kyungsoo tak tahu. Mungkin sengaja mengulur waktu untuk menjawab. Padahal hanya bertanya siapa. Padahal ia hanya perlu mengeja nama. Padahal, ia tahu jawabannya.

"Seseorang yang berdiri di masa lalu dan masa depan."

Jawaban Kyungsoo terdengar berbelit-belit. Tapi Jongin mengerti.

Sekelebat bayangan muncul di otaknya. Tentang bagaimana jawaban Kyungsoo jika ia bertanya—_"siapa aku?"_

Mungkin Kyungsoo akan menjawab—_"seseorang yang berdiri terpasung di masa lalu, tertinggal di sana."_

Untuk pertama kalinya, Jongin menyesap kopi pesanannya. Mengecap rasa di sana.

Sama-sama pahit. Dan getir. Sama seperti pikirannya barusan.

"—Park Chanyeol." Kyungsoo melanjutkan. "Namanya Park Chanyeol."

Jongin tersenyum getir. "Ternyata dia."

"Ya. Dia."

Seseorang dengan tawa keras dan tubuh tinggi besar, senyum lebar dan pelukan hangat yang bisa ia tawarkan untuk pemuda di depan Jongin. Kim Jongin lebih dari sekadar tahu namanya. Ia mengenalnya. Ternyata teman kuliahnya.

"Lalu, siapa?" Kyungsoo bertanya sambil menajamkan matanya, memasung pada sebuah cincin yang melingkar manis di jari Jongin. Ia tak sebegitu bodohnya untuk menyadari bahwa itu cincin pertunangan.

Jongin mengikuti arah pandang Kyungsoo. Dan netranya terhenti pada cincin di jarinya sendiri. Tangan kirinya terulur untuk membelai lembut cincin yang terlingkar di jemari kanannya.

Seulas senyum sayu ia hanturkan. Matanya meredup. Seharusnya cincin itu berinisial lain. Bukan cincin yang sekarang ia pakai.

Seharusnya.

"Jung Soojung."

Kyungsoo menyesap lagi kopinya. Kali ini banyak-banyak. Sampai tinggal separuh. Menyecap lagi rasa pahitnya. Biar lidahnya kelu. Biar ia bosan. Toh ia sudah terbiasa dengan _rasa _pahit. Toh ia tak pernah jera. Karena pada akhirnya ia akan kebas jua.

"Memang pada dasarnya sudah ditakdirkan seperti ini."

Jongin mendongak. Menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang menunduk. Binar mata yang ia cari seketika menghilang entah kemana.

Lalu akhirnya, Jongin mengangguk.

"Memang pada awalnya, kisah kita hanya sebagai pengantar."

Kim Jongin menelan ludah pahit. Mungkin sisa kopi yang diminumnya.

"Pengantar kisah lain yang mungkin akan lebih manis."

"..."

"Lima tahun waktu yang lama, kau tahu?"

Jongin mengangguk kaku. Lidahnya kebas hanya untuk menjawab atau menimpali.

"Bukan salahku sepenuhnya jika aku pergi darimu."

"Bukan kau yang pergi. Aku yang terlalu berengsek sehingga akhirnya lari."

Kyungsoo tersenyum getir. Ia memainkan jemarinya pada pinggiran cangkir kopi di depannya. "Lari dan mencari kebahagiaan, mungkin terdengar lebih tepat."

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan terluka. "Aku tak mempunyai niat untuk meninggalkanmu."

Kyungsoo mengangkat tangan kanannya, memberi isyarat agar Jongin berhenti bicara.

"Kau memang tak punya niat, tapi pada akhirnya, kau melakukannya."

Jongin terkesiap.

Benar.

Lalu pada akhirnya, niat ataupun tidak, semua akan kalah dan lenyap pada kenyataan yang sedang berputar sekarang.

"Tak apa. Aku sungguh tidak apa-apa sekarang. Lagipula, Chanyeol orang yang baik."

Jongin menunduk malu. Ya. Siapa dia dibanding Chanyeol? Alih-alih mencaci dan membencinya, akan lebih tepat jika Jongin berterimakasih, atau jika perlu, berlutut di bawah kaki Chanyeol karena ia sudah menyembuhkan luka yang Jongin torehkan.

"Kuharap Soojung wanita yang baik juga. Dan tidak banyak menuntut."

"Kau tak pernah menuntut."

"Aku tak bilang aku menuntut. Aku hanya berharap Soojung tak seperti itu."

Diam dan hening.

"Apakah jika aku bisa, hari ini akan mengubah satu hal?" tanya Jongin.

Seakan tahu pertanyaan Jongin, Kyungsoo mengedip beberapa kali, kemudian tersenyum kecil. Sudut bibirnya berkedut tak suka.

"Kau mau mengubah ini semua?"

Jongin mengangguk tak puguh.

Kyungsoo menyecap kopinya hingga tersisa sedikit. Lalu menatap Jongin tajam—menusuk.

"Mengubah semuanya, membuang cincinmu, mengutip masa lalu, membongkarnya, membuka luka lama, membuatnya dengan yang baru, menorehkan sakit baru pada calonmu dan Chanyeol, menyakitiku, mempermainkanku lagi?"

Jongin ingin tuli.

"Kaupikir kembali adalah satu hal yang kuinginkan?"

Jongin ingin raganya tersembunyikan oleh tanah.

"Kaupikir lima tahun ini, aku melewatkan waktu dengan bersenang-senang, menonton film komedi, tertawa, melalui hari dengan ceria, berakhir dengan senyuman, bahagia, hidup tanpa beban?" Kyungsoo bicara cepat-cepat. "Maka kau salah jika berpikir demikian."

"..."

"Aku melewati hariku dengan melamun di depan televisi yan menyala, atau di depan kertas kerja di kantor. Bahkan melamun ketika makan sampai akhirnya tubuhku mengurus dan berakhir di ranjang rumah sakit."

Jongin mendongak kaget. Lalu Kyungsoo meneruskan kalimatnya. Ia memandang Jongin dingin.

"Siapa yang ada di sana saat aku sakit? Apakah kau, yang kini tiba-tiba hadir dan meminta kembali, mengacuhkan orang-orang baru yang ada di sekitar kita?" Pertanyaan retoris Kyungsoo terlontar. "Bukan. Sama sekali bukan. Yang ada di sana adalah Chanyeol."

Jongin ingin segera pergi dari sana.

"Chanyeol yang mengobati luka yang kauciptakan."

Jongin tak ingin mendengar lebih jauh lagi.

"Chanyeol yang—

Jongin ingin berlari sejauh mungkin.

—tak akan kusakiti."

Jongin ingin mati. Ia ingin mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup.

Satu bulir air mata jatuh melewati pipi putih Kyungsoo. Sementara Jongin masih menunduk, tak kuasa bergerak barang sesentipun. Ia tak menangis. Namun hatinya lebih dari menjerit.

Berusaha untuk tetap terlihat tegar, Kyungsoo menghapus air matanya. Perlahan, ia menampilkan seulas senyum.

"Aku harus pergi. Chanyeol pasti sudah menunggu di ujung jalan."

Jongin mendongak ketika didapatinya Kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya, sebelum kemudian beranjak pergi dengan satu senyum terakhir untuk Jongin.

Kim Jongin runtuh kala itu.

Kyungsoo meninggalkannya. Sendirian dengan hati yang berserakan dan perlu ia punguti seorang diri.

Ini bukan salah Kyungsoo. Pun bukan salah Soojung atau Chanyeol. Mereka tak tahu apa-apa. Ini salahnya. Ya, ini salahnya.

Jongin menyesap satu tegukan kopi terakhir. Cairan hitam pekat itu lolos dari tenggorokannya, masuk dalam lambung.

Pahit. Getir. Hambar. Sakit. —jadi satu.

Dan ketika ia menatap dari tempatnya berada, matanya menerawang seseorang yang berlari-lari kecil ke seberang jalan dengan tangan yang menutupi kepalanya dari guyuran hujan.

Jongin tersenyum. Senyum menyakitkan.

Ketika ia dapati seseorang itu berdiri tegak menantang hujan, dengan satu payung di tangannya. Menyambut mesra Do Kyungsoo yang berlari kearahnya. Lalu ketika Kyungsoo berdiri di depannya, pemuda itu merapatkan diri. Membuat payung yang ia pegang berhasil melindungi tubuh mereka.

Lalu kaki-kaki itu berjalan menjauh.

Sampai yang Jongin dapati hanyalah punggung mereka yang semakin mengecil, lalu terbias oleh air hujan yang terasa begitu dingin.

Sedingin takdir untuknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**end**


End file.
